Another chance
by magnolia11
Summary: When she poured her heart out to him, he rejected her. When he grew to love her,she falls for his best-friend. Would they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **hey there! Back with a new story, this will be a love triangle~**

 **P.S review, I appreciate constructive criticism!**

 **Disclaimer:-** **I do not own Naruto**

 **Summary:-** **When she poured her heart out to him, he rejected her. When he grows to love her, she falls for his bestfriend. Could they ever get together again?**

 _ANOTHER CHANCE BY MAGNOLIA11_

14/02/2011

"I love you, Sasuke...please go out with me." Nineteen year old Sakura confessed to her childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha for whom she had harboured feelings for as soon as the young age of twelve. He was the one with whom she had dreamt of having a fairytale wedding with and sharing moonlit kisses. She didn't know why exactly she had fallen for him. Perhaps it was his hidden kind gestures or that lazy smirk or the way he fought for the things he believed it. Whatever the reason, her eyes always followed his back amidst a crowd of spectators.

"Hnn"

"Sasuke..." she waited to hear his reply, closing her eyes as lump formed in her throat. When she opened her eyes he was already facing backwards and walking away from her. "Wait..." she half hesitated half screamed. He glanced at her sideways, stopping for a while and said a simple sentence that broke her heart into fragments as a foreign tight and nauseatic feeling filled her chest.

"You are the same as others." His words played like a motion in her mind while tears sweeped through her eyes. She should have known better than to fall in love after all everything that falls breaks...

22/07/2013

To say she was over him would be blatant lie but to accept otherwise meant bleeding out her pain to others and what kind of a doctor would she be if she's the one who's nursing her wounds in front of others. Its kind of hard to resign herself to move on when they were in the same course, partaking the same professional path, constantly competing academically, where she couldn't help but look into those onyx jaded eyes and that stance that elucidated such majestic grace...it was sorta agonizing to venture on the threads of letting go and wishing to hold on.

He was dating Ino, a beautiful blonde with long legs and an angular face. She was a beauty who was aspiring to be a professional dancer perhaps that was his type, pretty blondes with pink full lips and deep blue eyes. Taking a look in the mirror, she couldn't exactly blame Sasuke for not choosing her. There wasn't anything particularly striking about her. Dull green eyes, thin pale lips and a round face that wasn't accentuated with high cheek bones. She was just ordinary, just not good enough...

19/11/15

She successfully got an internship at the Konoha hospital which was one of the best in Tokyo with exceptional and appreciable healthcare providents. She likes her work and thinks she is apt to be a paediatrician, her mother always reckoned that she is really good with kids and has an inbuilt motherly instinct, the only thing that makes her hesitate at interning in Konoha is that Sasuke is also here. This she had discovered later, assuming that he would have gone to Kyoto where his elder brother, Itachi owns a chain of hospitals. They would exchange soft hellos every now and then. He was no longer aloof to her but they weren't exactly amiable either. She couldn't help but notice that he used to date frequently and would never be with the same girl more than a month or two. As much as she compelled her mind not to venture on that path, she couldn't help but wonder what was so undesirable about her that she couldn't even be graced as the flavour of the month...

01/1/18

Seven years is a long time, far to long to be in love alone. This time for sure she would let go if only her heart wasn't so treacherous.

04/2/18

Laughter and chatter filled the pedestrian ward as Dr. Sakura Haruno turned into a wondrous storyteller. Hues of contrasting eye color were fixed upon her with a building smile on each visage as she descriptively told the tale of a fierce warrior that had travelled through the ravages of hell to curtail the great evil that enslaved his people.

"And the warrior was remembered by all the men for his courageous nature and never dying faith forever." She ended.

"Awwww, but he died..." sad musings filled the air.

"No, he lives in the hearts of his people." Sakura embarked.

Still the pouty face and chidings didn't stop; rather a demand for a new story with a happy ending came up.

"That would have to wait for tomorrow, I'm afraid by my breaks over." She chuckled musingly. She bid farewell to the little eager story-listeners and hurried to attend the doctor's meet that was sure to start in the next 5 minute. She took long steps in a rush and almost toppled two times; huffing out a sigh she twisted the door knob gently and strode in the room taking a quick glance that everyone was already seated. Looks and disapproving headshakes were greeted in her direction as she blushingly took a seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Dr. Haruno." The head of surgeons, Danzou simply said.

"Sorry..." she served a one word apology.

"So, as you all know within a few weeks I will be retiring, it's no surprise but age has gotten to me but I can't leave without appointing a new head of surgeons can I? Without any further delay I will announce Sasuke Uchiha as the next head of surgeons. Congratulations young man, back in my day there wasn't much of a chance given to young doctors even with skills. Be sure not to disappoint me."

"Ahh, I almost forgot there's party to celebrate Sasuke's promotion, moreover our board directors and sponsors will be attending it. As you all know we have been trying to allocate more funds to expand our paediatric and neurological branch as well as emphasizing on expansion of newer robotic surgical procedures; so the new sponsors particularly CEO of Uzumaki industries will also be attending the event."

Sasuke Uchiha merely nodded placidly as if it was not a feat to be taken heed of. Others rose to congratulate him. As Sakura took a look at him she thought he looked even more unreachable. Her quiet greeting had almost gone unheard until he pierced her with his gaze suddenly, focusing in on her as if he was calculating and discerning something. Feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable in the weight of his heated stare, she turned away. As everyone got out from the meeting, her eyes couldn't help but latch onto Sasuke's form that was being half hugged by Karin, his girlfriend...

"beep." The voice from her pager distracted her as she remembered about the little boy 5 year old boy who injured his patella riding a unicycle.

-Sakura yawned and stretched up her arms. Her apple green eyes took a look at the clock that 11:25 pm drawing a realization upon her that once again she would not be able to gain much of her beauty sleep. Collecting her handbag and removing the white coat, she decided to get a cup of espresso before she reassigns to the comfort and solace of her home. Strolling towards the coffee machine, she filled a generous cup of coffee while making a note to partake in better health indulgences in the future, after all caffeine can't substitute for a fulfilling dinner. If only she weren't so lazy to make a quick meal for herself every time she reaches home late. She broke free from her thoughts when a heard a "thud" from the metallic seatings near the corner of the lobby.

Ahh, another tired little fella like her. Feeling magnanimous she poured another cup of espresso for her fellow colleague. As she walked towards him, she noticed his arms were covering his face so she couldn't make out which of her companion he was.

"There you go; a cup of coffee will recharge you." She teased smilingly although the smile faded as a widened expression emerged on her face. It was Sasuke...

"Sakura" he greeted with no emotion lacing his tongue, acknowledging her company.

"Ummm, well I...Um,-"

"Thanks," he cut her off taking the cup.

She nodded and congratulated him for his promotion, deeming him the most worthy candidate. She was just about to turn and take a leave before an air of discomfort sets in between them.

"Take a seat." Whether he simply told her or ordered her, Sakura couldn't tell.

Sakura didn't know why the world was against her, just as she was trying to move forward in her, closing the chapters in her life that revolved around the unrequited feelings borderline on depression and hopelessness it seemed that the universe was conspiring so that Sasuke would still make himself known and hold a piece of her heart in the palms of his hands, the piece without which she couldn't be whole again.

Biting her lips, she didn't want to be rude so she sat down next to him, wondering what to talk about. Lucky for her, he obliged.

"Still working late, it's as if you love to burden yourself with work."

She eased a little, her wall of indifference crumbling with the resolve to keep this short. "yeah." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "though its the same for you."

Before she knew it, she was already babbling.

"Come to think of it, you were always striving towards something or the other. I remember you were taking biology course with Mr. Orichimaru even with disturbing interests towards morgue."

"That's true." He said simple but alas, he had already rattled the fire that was her tongue. "It's really admirable, Sasuke-kun. To be 27 year old and already appointed as the head of surgeons, that's a marvelous feat right there. you are truly amazing. A part of me wonders when are you ever gonna be satisfied?"

Her eyes widened when he chuckled darkly with a malicious tinge in it."You're still in love with me, aren't you?"

Her voice quivered as a meek no escaped whilst her throat constricted and her heart beat a little painfully. He shook his head as an audacious smirk graced his lips, "even after all this time, Sakura?" his eyes turned dark.

She clutched her hand as her knuckles turned white. She stared at him solemnly; her eyes clouded with tears of rectitude and intensified anger.

"You want to know what I feel about you." Her voice came out stronger filled with an edge of bitterness." I hate you...hate you. For being heartless, for all the lingering emotions that bypassed me all these eyes, for making me feel as if I wasn't enough, for making me doubt my worth and getting your high through that...I completely loathe you."

She picked up her stuff and made her way to exit his presence, slamming the door of the room shut as well as that of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** hey there! Thankyou for your reviews. I have taken some of your points into consideration, a few of you felt that this fanfic portrayed Sakura in a weak manner and I just want to let you know that was just the first chapter, just give the storyline time and hopefully, you will not feel that. It is in my objectives not to curtail her as a weak female lead.

Moreover, some of you have requested for a narusaku pairing, so I have set up a **poll** on my profile for that so you can go to my profile and **vote for the pairing you want.**

Again, I'm greatful to your views, so do leave a review. It really encourages me to update faster.

 **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto!

I remember the first day I ever looked into your eyes and felt my entire world flip.

 **Chapter 2**

The black gown she wore fitted her body perfectly, it was plain yet elegant. It showed off her sharp clavicles and dipped slightly over her chest, showing just a hint of cleavage. She twirled around admiring her reflection in the mirror.

She inspected her foundation and lifted the skin around her eye. She just needs a bit of gloss and she's ready to go. Taking out a bottle of perfume, she rarely uses, she dabbed it over her wrists. Basking in its sweet fragrance, she moaned, 'Bulgarian rose'.

She smiled acknowledging her beauty for the first in a long time.

Her eyes flickered to the clock.

7:30 pm, the party for Danzou farewell and the subsequent meet for remittal of the sponsor's allocation of funds starts out in 20 minutes, so she should probably leave by now or else, she might get stuck in those loud traffic jams.

Collecting her car keys, she closed the door of her house and headed off to her destination.

The Konoha hospital had rented a mystifying ballroom to announce their new sponsorship by the Uzumaki . Rumour had it that the CEO, a young accomplished man of a refined and generous nature, himself would be attending the event.

Dozens of chandeliers were lighting up the place and a group of violinist played beautifully in the centre of the hall with an accompanist by a piano. Everything was just dazzling. Women and men were dressed finely and engaged in conversations. There was a grand wooden bar serving all kinds of exotic drinks.

Sasuke stood near the bar enjoying his second glass of champagne and basking in the glory of his accomplishment as the next head of surgeons.

Karin was gossiping with some colleagues throwing suggestive looks at him here and there. Inwardly, he looked his eyes and chided himself for making out with her that one time he had gotten too drunk for his own good. Now due to that, she was in some make-believe fantasy that fabricated around him seeing her.

"Uchiha" Danzou called out to him.

"Sir" he replied politely.

"Enjoying the party." Danzou shaked hands with him and smiled.

"It's acceptable." He smirked being a little hot-headed.

Danzou chuckled and mumbled something about youth and their ignorance. They engaged in a light conversation regarding his view to reallocate funds to the neurological department when Danzou suddenly said, "My, my what a beauty."

Feeling perplexed, he turned his gaze where Danzou was looking at and felt his throat go dry.

His mouth opened slightly as he promptly realised had he been holding the champagne glass in his glass, he would have surely dropped it.

The she was, standing in middle of the Italian marbled staircase as she descended down like some nymph looking breath taking and in that very moment, time had stopped for the proud Uchiha as he felt mystified.

Her cherry blossom pink hair was pulled into a messy bun as a few stands delicately sweeped in around the apple of her cheeks. Her lips looked luscious and the black dress she wore was made for sin.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and soon he noticed, neither could the others.

She joined a group of friends, socializing.

He frowned; she didn't even bother looking at him.

Che, annoying.

She was a cause of constant agitation, he realised.

Redirecting himself to focus on his conversation with Danzou, he tried to ignore the effect she had on him.

Out of all the people, it was just her that disturbed his equilibrium.

Uzumaki Naruto arrived a tad bit late for the party, not being the one to follow punctuality unlike his best bud, Sasuke.

Damn that teme was sure climbing the stairs of success fast. Now if only, he did change that attitude.

Smirking to himself, he entered the hall with his business partner Shikamaru who was murmuring how troublesome all these formalities were.

Shaking his head at his friend he walked forth towards Sasuke, spotting his duck-head and brooding aura amidst the crowd.

Just then however someone stepped on his shoe and he view was covered with pink.

Instinctively, he held out his arms and caught this dash of pink when suddenly shocked emerald met bewildered blue.

"Oh, my god. I am so sorry, I lost my balance and then..." Sakura tried to regain her balance. "Umm, you can let go of me now." She whispered blushing slightly looking at the man who caught her from clumsily falling down. God, why was she such a klutz?

The man whose arms held her waist was very handsome in a gentle fashion. He had blonde hair and warm blue eyes and boy, did he know how to wear a tux.

Naruto was feeling a little lost; it's not every day that a beautiful girl just falls into your arms out of nowhere. However, it was not just her beauty that captivated him but rather that fragrance that emitted from her, 'Bulgarian rose', the one his dear mother used...

He smiled, her hair was pink, how ridiculous and yet he knew he was in so much trouble. Why do Uzumaki men have a thing for eccentric women with vibrant hair color?

Uzumaki Naruto was a lot of thing. Loud, obnoxious, workaholic, enthusiast and philanthropist but it was when he met Haruno Sakura that he realised he was one of those fools that fell in love at first sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey there! Thankyou all for the reviews and yikes, I didn't mean to start a shipping war but alas, given the plot of this story it's inevitable. However for now I'm on neutral grounds, keeping in lieu as to how the storyline develops and the poll. Also, this is probably gonna be a long fanfic, I'm assuming 15-20 chapters so be more accepting of each other's shipping's.

So go and **vote for your favorite pair, and do leave a review** even if it's one or two words, I did really appreciate it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

 _I never knew that love had a sound until I heard you laugh._

 **Chapter 3**

His hands were still on her waist and his eyes gazing straight into hers. Suddenly being aware of the stares from the crowded room of speculators, Sakura clutched his wrists as she established a safe distance between them so they were no longer sharing the same breath.

"Thankyou," Sakura finally breathed glad that everyone got back to their conversations instead of staring at her clumsy moment like some circus clown.

Naruto smirked; she seemed almost in a hurry to get out of his presence as if being near him appalled her. He reckoned it to be hilarious as it was usually him being wary of the ladies or perhaps the analogy of gold diggers would be more apt.

"Your wel-"

"Naruto"

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to look at the intruder.

Sasuke Uchiha stood restless with his hands in his pockets eager to break the silent musings between the two. He was already annoyed by Naruto for his lack of callousness by being late to his own friend's much awaited promotion party. He was one of the few people who held Sasuke's respect and acknowledgment. However, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the look the blonde had been giving his subordinate.

"You're late."

"Ahh, you know I picked up Kakashi sensei's habit of getting lost on the road of life back in high school and so far, it's been incurable."

"Che, you and your excuses" Sasuke shook head in disappointment.

Sakura strolled past them not wanting to intrude on their conversation. More so, she couldn't bear to be in the same vicinity as the younger Uchiha.

Just being aware of the pinkette's exclusion, Naruto was right about to catch up to her again but the board of directors and the accomplished doctors were already greeting him and leading him towards their seatings.

His flickered in her direction as he solemnly cursed on his position as the CEO for the first time.

Sakura felt uneasy and a little lost. It's funny how completely and desperately alone she was feeling in this room full of people. Twirling a swirl of her pink locks absent mindedly, Sakura walked towards the veranda taking a glass of white wine with her.

The veranda was commodious and presented a lovely view of the night sky. The loveliest part was though that it had no viewer other than her giving her the much needed air she needed and some interlude.

God what was she thinking attending this disaster of a party with all these people who think, no persistently believe that they are too good to be true with their brash mannerism and blatant arrogance. How people have forgotten that humility is supposed to be a person's most cherished jewel...

She should have stayed in home, tucked tight between her sheets wearing her comfy pyjamas and eating a bucket of Kentucky fries but nooo, she had to play her part in the supposed 'geek turned hot' role after a random rejection from some douche.

Gosh, she was such a fool.

"Let's just get out of here." She whispered to herself.

"Well that's one way of getting to know each other I suppose."

Perplexed, she turned away and was met sight with the familiar blonde.

"No, I didn't mean it like that-

He chuckled slightly as he muttered a soft, "I know", he strolled right next to her resting his arms on the metallic railings, his gaze watching hers.

"So I assume you're a doctor?" Naruto questioned instigating a conversation with the girl who with her clumsy moment ended up catching his heart.

"oh, yes..A paediatrician" he smiled, there was an innate kindness in her eyes and a sense of pride.

"And you must be from the Uzumaki corp. lmt. right?"

"Indeed" he smirked, she didn't know who he was; so she wasn't quite well informed and probably didn't even read Forbes, where he had recently been interviewed as one of the youngest most accomplished businessmen. It did make this all the more interesting, he believed.

"And why were sighing all to yourself?"

She blushed, so he had been watching her for a while...

"well I'm not much of a party girl" she squeezed her eyes, brows raising slightly, "more of a stay at home curbed up in a cushion with a warm cup of tea and a good book sort of a person."

"Well that makes two of us though instead of book reading, I'm usually more into gaming." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Sakura laughter as she teased, "boys and their toys."

They were immersed in each other's company until Sakura got distracted by the song that played from the ballroom. God, it was Ronnie's 'when did you your heart go missing' and before she knew it her feet started tapping absently to the beat of the music.

"Let's dance" Naruto proposed as he took her hand in his, clasping them gently.

"I don't really wanna go back to the ball room." She had never felt comfortable dancing amidst a crowd.

"Neither do I, there's a fair amount of space here." He smiled. Sakura looked directly into his blue eyes, noticing in the moonlight how gentle his features were and how he excruciated such warmth through his words. It was so easy to talk to him...

She returned his smile as her eyes crinkled when she was truly happy. "Okay"

His hands held her slim delicate waist while her arms scuffed up on his shoulders. He led the dance as he whispered, "I must have done something right to have gotten a dance with such a pretty lady"

She laughed, he gave such cliché compliments. A sudden realization struck her mind as she realised how many she had cackled since he had come into the veranda. Taking a look at his blonde hair and that radiating smile she concluded that he was just like the sun, so bright and so full of life...

"This pretty lady has a name you know." Boy, she liked to tease him. It felt as if they had been friends for such a long time. "It's sakura, Haruno sakura."

"Cherry blossom, a fitting namesake" Naruto agreed taking a look at her pink locks. "Mine's Naruto Uzumaki and just so you know it was after a character; not the stuff you put in ramen"

Ahh, so the stranger's name is Naruto Uzumaki, sakura contemplated and mused how familiar it sounded. Now where had she heard it? Oh right, wasn't it the CEO's ...

She blinked and halted their dance altogether as the information took a little while to process. So all this time she had been dancing with a billionaire, the very same billionaire who was sponsoring the paediatric ward. Her face visibly turned pale, hopefully she hadn't done anything to offend him or she might as well kiss her salary goodbye.

"The CEO..." she whispered, she almost couldn't hear her own voice.

"Yes." He smirked and whispered it back mockingly.

She bit her lips, great now she's all dumb founded and wondering what to say next.

"Relax sakura." He coaxed her; he didn't want her to go all cold feet on him.

"Sorry but you're the boss of my boss's boss so this is kinda no,a lot intimating."

"That's my position not who I am, it doesn't change the me who talked and danced with you." He conceded her. She stared at him when all of a sudden she erupted into laughter again, "God you don't look like a CEO, aren't they supposed to be balding and all grouchy?"

He smirked and shaked his head, she's got a cheeky mouth. He caught her manacles again, placing them on his shoulders as they continued their dance filled with laughter and sniggers unknowing of the onyx jaded eyes that watched them with contempt and much disapproval.

Sasuke had noticed that look in his friend's eye when he saw Sakura, it was similar to the look he had when he wanted to surpass his father's legacy. Naruto had always been an open book, all his emotions and feeling were out there to display, he wore his heart on his sleeves much contrary to the Uchiha.

He had been distracted even when all the colleagues were talking about the expansion and funds, Sasuke had noticed. So, he was already being affected so much. That fool, mixing business with this and now instead of socialising, strengthening connections and forging ties he was dancing with the pinkette like some school boy with a crush.

Whisking up another drink, he gritted his teeth. He definitely had consumed too much alcohol tonight.

Her laughter annoyed him, that blushing face angered him, her enraptured eyes at the blonde vexed him but more than that, the fact that she had never once glanced his way agonized him while she happily waltzed with Naruto in her sparkling form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note :** hey there! Thankyou for your reviews. I have written a new sasusaku fanfic, **The** **Pharaoh's** **Beloved** and if you guys are fascinated by Egyptian pharoah's and ancient curses then do check it out.

Again, I'm greateful to your views, so do leave a review. It really encourages me to update faster and brings a smile to my face!  
 _ **Also, vote for your fav. pairing.**_

 **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Sasuke was laying motionless in his bed,the sound of the clock's tick being the only thing that resonated in his dim spacious room. A handful of furniture was present in the house, bare minimalistic. He had no use for fancy stuff anyway; the ambiance of the house was cold,it did not have a homely feel to it rather to him it was merely a place where he came to gain a peaceful night's sleep at but tonight he couldn't even gain that respite.

 **beep** **beep**

He glanced his way to his phone that flashed and vibrated indicating a new message. It was from Naruto, what was he doing sending him a message so late? raising his brows, he read the text silently as mix of numbness and fury ignited in his chest. His onyx eyes coldly looked at the text again 'I may have found the one'. gripping his phone tightly, he slammed it back on the table. He clenched his teeth slightly as he controlled his harsh breathing, why was he being so volatile over a dumb text the blonde had set, it pertailed to him the agony was woman with cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes. Laying on his bed again with a thump, he moved his right leg in a horizontal position as he put his head under the clasps of his hands.

She was like a parasite, he bitterly though. he didn't want to feel anything for her or even think of her but somehow like a moth to a flame, he felt captivated by her all the time even when he wore a mask of false indifference. This evening had been a test of his patience, when he felt the overwhelming urge to separate her from the embrace of his bestfriend.

How could he let a woman reduce him to this? He had long ago willed himself not to venture on the foolish path of a make-believe believe fantasy of love. It was love, he begrudgingly thought that reduced his father to a depressed man. It turned him to a pitiful man from a successful diligent business man on who's appearance several men and women stood to greet him.

He had loved his mother deeply in ways that were not noticeable to a mere passerby as he wasn't one for overtly display of affection,alas his mother-that woman broke him, she cheated on him and abandoned her young sons to be with some younger,more charismatic musician.

His father had begged, he had begged and wailed for her to stay with him; that he did do anything and go to whatever lengths she desired but she had blankly,cruelly told them-her family that her heart only beat for that blasted man now. His dear father had became a walking corpse and had died in resounding sadness drinking himself to an early deathbed. He was a mere child then but he had sworn to never trust some doe-eyed wench, he had sworn never to give his heart to someone. His entire life he had been easily venturing on these guidelines that he had indebted in his core but she continued to vex him. He despised the way she looked at him as if she didn't see anyone else, as if for her it was only him but what he detested the most was the fact that his treacherous eyes trailed after her unknowingly, uncontrollably.

Every once in a while he would remind himself that she was just like others, just some woman who did fall for the next guy who did sweet-talk her. For seven years, he's been curtailing his credence when it comes to her. For seven years, she has continued to exasperate him into giving a heart he isn't sure is even there to begin of him that was humane had languished with death of his father.

Gliding his hands into his messy raven hair, he rolls off to his side cutting her lingering thoughts from his mind as flashes of pink play in his head.

Unknown to him, it was not only him that had trouble sleeping at night.

Sakura felt all giddy and warm as her remembers the way Naruto had held her and danced with her the entire night. upon coming back to the ballroom, the two had been a sight for speculation by the crowd as mummers and whispers surrounded regarding the two. he had not let go of her company even when other phenomenal advisories had greeted him and engaged in conversation, he had made sure to include her and had asked about her opinions regarding the expansion of the pediatric ward, nodding enthusiastically at every word.

It had made her feel so very different than she usually did, he had made her feel significant and consequential. Even now, she felt all fuzzy and happy as she thought about the details of the day. It had been a while since she had laughed that much and had felt so amazingly comfortable as if they had been friends for a lifetime, it was so strange that a man of his stature was so humane and humble, downplaying all his noteworthy accomplishments.

When the party had culminated, he had walked her to where her car was parked and had placed a gentle kiss on her cheek whispering, he did see her soon. A heavy blush had castigated on her face as her knees felt a little week. She drove away musing and on reaching her home had clashed on her bed without even changing her gown. Her feet ached due to all the dancing and the heels hadn't really helped.

"Ahh", Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes "It was a good day" she mummered, sleep descending on her as she closed her eyes.


	5. AN

**A/N-** Hey, its been a while. Due to an upcoming test, I will not be able to update soon but after a month, I assure you guys that the updates will be more regular.

Another thing that concerns me is that I hadnt meant to start shipping war. I can understand that you have your OTP and are really passionate about it but disrespecting each other's ship isnt what I wanted,I hope both sides will be more accepting because there will be chapters where I focus on either Naruto or Sasuke specifically, so dont go on determining the ending just based on a few lines.

A few of you had expressed your views via PM that since I have written mostly sasusaku stories, the end pair is already determined. This is not the case, while sasusaku might be my OTP but for this fanfiction, I will ultimately proceed with what's right for the storyline keeping in lieu that these characters are all OOC.

So basically forget about the votes, things are getting too heated. Thanking for taking your time to read this.  
I will try to update soon.

-Magnolia11


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey there! Finally here's the update.

 **Sasusaku and Narusaku fans please don't disrespect each other's pairings.** **The plot is still developing and even I havent though of an end pair now. I dont want to discontinue this fic so please just go with flow.**

 **this chapter focuses on Narusaku development.**

 **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

We don't meet people unexpectedly, they are meant to cross a path for a reason.

* * *

Sakura massaged the back of her aching neck applying sufficient pressure to knock off some tension. Getting up from her chair, she examined the clock.

9:45 pm

 _Indeed what a fitting way it was to spend a weekday- stuck in her clinic._

Propping her elbow onto the desk, she rested her chin on the surface of her palm, reprimanding herself _._

 _I started this clinic as a charitable way to help those who need medical attention but can't afford the hefty price being charged by the private hospitals, I can't dwindle away from it._

Sighing to herself, she hushed down the tempted side in her who was aching for a warm homemade supper instead of those instant noodles that she grudgingly consumed. Talk about sodium overdose.

 _Hmmmm, a good eight hour sleep might not hurt as well. I'm only human after all._

 _Juggling between the long hours at the hospital and prancing away at the clinic in between is definitely gonna take a toll on my body one of these days._

 _You're going to end up as a bitter cat obsessed crazy lady._ The nasty voice in the back of her head whispered.

 _Shut up_

 _Pfft, your epitaph will be read as, 'here lies Haruno Sakura- overworked and unloved.'_

She gritted her teeth harshly, refuting to be dismayed by the voices in her head. When she heard her stomach gurgle in hunger, she vividly noticed that no more patients were lined up in the corridor.

She clasped her hands tightly in a pleased bravado.

Grabbing her coat and purse, she got up from her seat and locked the door, deciding to go out to some diner to have supper. She just couldn't bear eating another of one of those instant noodle cups.

There were only a few people on the street and an occasional car passing by.

Sakura felt an ache in her chest when she saw the passerby's mostly in a pair – laughing and content in company of their counterparts.

She muses it is indeed right that you never truly notice what you don't have unless in the light of those who have that 'something' that entails you. In her case, for now her shadow is her sole company and even that leaves her in pitch darkness.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a car stop by right next to her. Imagine her fright when she felt a hand gripping her own and twisting her around.

Adrenaline shooting up in her veins along with her heart beating erratic, kicked in her instincts and she threw her unoccupied arm, clenched tightly in a fist at the intruder.

"Ouch, fuck- that hurt like-"

"Naruto! Oh, oh god- I'm so sorry I thought that you were a psychopath serial killer or a deranged kidnapper."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, a hint of amusement shadowed with pain reflected in them. "Are you watching too much gore on the TV these days?"

"Sorta..." she murmured blushing scarlet in embarrassment.

"Figures" he chuckled at her, rubbing his nose. Atleast it wasn't bleeding. "You sure pack a mean punch for a doctor..."

"Sorry about that." She bit her lips nervously. _Way to go, Sakura. You just punched the guy who's funding the hospital you work at..._

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "I shouldn't have taken you off-guard like that." He smirked boyishly at her, "the punch of completely called for."

"Still though, you got hurt- oh hey!" Sakura touched her nose blinking dumbfounded. Did he just flicker her nose.

"Consider it even now."

A pulse throbbed in her forehead, her temper rising dangerously. This guy really brought out the moodiness in her. One minute she's feeling guilty, the next frustrated and slightly edging away to give into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What are you doing out alone so late?" he asked her.

She crossed her arms in defiance, "I can ask the same to you."

He arched his eyebrow at her as if reproach her childish tactic but ultimately, engaging her nonetheless. "Long day at work"

Sympathetically, Sakura nodded at it, "Ahh, it must be tough being a CEO of a multinational company; no doubt you look lik-

"Sakura..." he stopped her from blabbering away reminding her to give an answer to his question.

"I just didn't feel like cooking today so I was on my way to this diner nearby till you decided to sneak up on me."

She blinked perplexed when she saw him turn his back to her and walk towards his car without so much as breathing another word.

"Come on" he called out her, sitting inside his car.

"Huh?"

"I will drive you off."

"there's no need for tha-

"I'm hungry too- just get in" he threw a glance at her "unless..."

"unless, what?"

Running a hand through his blonde hair, he continued "unless you are to scared, ofcourse- you have been watching all that gore, who knows what your wild imagination is wandering off to?"

He chuckled when she got in his car, slamming the door shut.

Hook, line and sinker.

Really, she was just too easy to manipulate.

* * *

Sakura happily chewed over her tortilla and Naruto slurped on his miso-flavoured ramen.

Sipping her strawberry shake, she thought how Naruto wasn't really fitting in the diner with his proper suit and tie attire. She was a little worried whether he would like this type of a place- he feels more like a type of guy who would prefer dining at some exquisite Italian restaurant given his demeanour and position.

However, seeing him slurp on his ramen like it was the best meal he ever had made her rethink of the proverb- "don't judge a book by its cover."

So far, Naruto has proved her that he is entirely different from what she assumed him to be. So very different.

"Do you come here often, Sakura?"

"I used to but lately with the hospital and the clinic, I hardly get any time."

He opened his can of coke and took a large sip, surprised by how thirsty he was, "You run a clinic too?"

"Well, it could call it that- I had this empty room in my apartment so I decided to open a non-profit clinic for those who can't afford the treatment."

"You are a good person." He thinks if wasn't already feeling something for her, he would have now. Looking at Haruno Sakura and the obscene amount of qualities she has- how could he not like her?

A fiery temper, nurturing nature and a breath-taking smile.

Such a dangerous woman she is, making him swoon at her on the first meeting and locking the deal at the next.

"Not really, looking after people is my job. Besides, hospitals these days are too commercialised- it's honestly sad that healthcare is being flourished like some business"

Naruto willed himself not to roll his eyes at her, ofcourse, she would be the type of person who would downplay their deeds.

"Isn't it too exhausting to manage both the clinic and the hospital?"

"A little but the hospital gives me an income to get by so I can't just leave it."

"You could if you get some sponsors."

Sakura chuckled at him, _if only life was so kind_ "Who would sponsor me?"

"I could."

Her eyes widened in disbelief at his callous suggestion, "oh, um- I'm not sure, I can manage-"

"Breathe Sakura, it's just a suggestion- think about it."

She nodded at him, still looking stumped.

The waitress brought back their bill after they had finished the meal and Sakura realised that she had forgotten to ask her to make the bills separate.

"Excuse me,we would like to split the bill."

"Its okay I got it." Naruto winked at her and handed the woman some money.

Sakura shook her head at him, "atleast let me pay you back for my part of the meal."

"Don't worry about it." They walked out of the diner side by side and Naruto insisted about driving her home to which remarked that she can take care of herself. He only replied by saying it wasn't her he was worried about but rather some poor bloke she might end up punching due to an overactive imagination.

He quickly unlocked the door of his car and they quietly climbed inside. She gave him instructions to her apartment and they shared a laugh over the weird looking frog keychain that was dangling over Naruto's car keys. It was the most slimy and grotesque keychain she had ever seen.

They reached her apartment in fifteen minutes and Sakura thanked him for the ride home."Next time I will pay"

He teasingly said, "There's a next time?"

"I meant that-

"Sure, next time when we go on a date, you can pay."

She nodded, bidding him goodbye. Finally, the words processed in her mind. She ducked her head, blushingly.

Did he say a date?


End file.
